Fazbear Wasteland
'''Fazbear Wasteland '''is another game by Bolt. Taking a turn to a 2D sandbox game, this game sees you playing as one animatronic character teaming up with others or going solo to erase evil. Story The main story of this game is simple. The animatronics are all fixed and living in harmony with each other and humans. Soon after, green root-like objects came from the sky and entered the ground, infecting it with an evil virus which spreads through the world. The animatronics soon find out, and decide to team up with each other to get rid of this evil virus and the creatures it brings with it. However, there is a catch. To get rid of the evil virus, they must defeat various evil and mighty creatures, and plunge themselves in deep places for better or for worse. Difficulty levels Easy As easy as it can get. Less bosses (only with 3 to defeat) and less normal enemies, and, in general, easier to survive. Normal The standard difficulty, with all the standard enemies and standard bosses, also granting access to new items and areas you couldn't find before. Hard A challenge after the Normal difficulty. Ramps up the damage of all bosses and enemies, introduces new items and new challenges. Expert The hardest difficulty in the game, gives all bosses INSANE attacks and health, but when you kill them, you get even better loot than ever. Characters The characters are split up into four types, Artillery, Basher, Mage and Spawner. Artillery foccusses on range, Basher is up close and personal combat, Mages have long range and rather strong attacks, and Spawners can spawn creatures of their own to do their bidding. Artillery Bonnie, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, BB, Withered Chica and Shadow Freddy. Basher Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Plushtrap, Toy Bonnie, the Freddles, Withered Bonnie and Nightmare. Mage Shadow Bonnie, BG, Mangle, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. Spawner The Puppet, Withered Freddy, Withered Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie. Enemies Easy difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty and onwards Items Items everyone begins with Artillery items Easy difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty and onwards Basher items Easy difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty and onwards Mage items Easy difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty and onwards Spawner items Easy difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty and onwards Bosses The bosses are the main part of the game. Each boss has their own unique attacks, fighting style and summon items to spawn them. When all players are dead, they will leave, de-spawning. Easy difficulty and onwards Ooze Overlord The Ooze Overlord is the first boss you must defeat. He is a gargantuan sized orange ooze, and is entirely optional. To create his spawn item, you must use 20 ooze drops and 10 corrupted drops. Doing so, you will obtain his summon item, the Ooze Horn, which will spawn him. The less health he has, the smaller he gets, making it harder to hit him and making him enter smaller gaps. He will sometimes also teleport a short distance to the left, letting him teleport through blocks. Pupil of Blood The second boss you must defeat, the Pupil of Blood is a giant floating white eyeball with purple eye colour and a red "ring" surrounding it. During the fight, the Pupil of Blood will always try to get above you and attack from above. He's also the first boss to have two phases, and the ability to go through blocks. To spawn him, you must combine 20 lenses with 8 vampire fangs which will make you his summon item, the Blood Pointer, which will spawn him. Phase 1 Phase 2 In phase 2, the Pupil of Blood's pupil is thrown off, and replaced by a black hole that has 8 teeth all joined together with a red dot in the center. The main difference here to phase one, the Pupil of Blood is now more vicious and does more damage, as well as being slightly faster. Hand of Blood The final boss in easy mode, the Hand of Blood is the boss of the corrupted areas caused by the virus. He is a teal hand with 6 yellow spots in one, black eye in the center of him, which has a blue eye inside of that. As for his capabilities, he can teleport around and go through blocks. To summon him, there are two ways. Break 3 Virus Spikes in the virus-infected areas, or combine 14 ghoul essence with 10 corrupted drops which will get you his spawn item, the Blood Spine. Normal difficulty and onwards Normal difficulty bosses are a bit more difficult. More health than the easy mode bosses, and increasingly unpredictably deadly. King Arachnido King Arachnido is the first boss of normal mode, and is a giant blue spider with 10 green eyes, and 6 legs, and is only fought in spider caves. You will sometimes see a huge hole full of spider webs, and with an egg in the middle. Break that eggs, and King Arachnido will come scuttling in to fight you. During the fight, he can climb up and over blocks, and swing around by using webs like a rope. Balloxer Balloxer is the next boss you must defeat in normal difficulty. He is a purple balloon with 2 eyes, one blue, one yellow, and a gaping motuh with sharp teeth. To his sides are 2 red arms which link his body to his newfound arms, all with boxing gloves on the end. During the fight, Balloxer can fly and go through blocks. Another notable thing, the arms can be destroyed, rendering some attacks useless. To fight this boss, you must head to the dungeon and interact with a nearby "Broken Animatronic" NPC. During the night, click on "Curse" and Balloxer will appear. Defeating him grants you access to inside the dungeon and the Clothier NPC. Barricade of Slaughter The Barricade of Slaughter is the final boss of Normal difficulty. A giant green wall which comes from the left of the screen with 2 eyeballs with orange eyes and one eyeball with blue jaws. To fight this boss, you must go underground, and sometimes when you find a chest, it will vanish, leaving an endoskeleton plushie. You must delete this item from your inventory, and the Barricade of Slaughter will spawn. He can pass through blocks and will always be chasing you, so moving is a must. After defeating the Barricade of Slaughter, Hard difficulty begins. Events Sometimes, events will happen while you are playing, most of them are all entitled to ruin your day after you think you're safe. Here are a list of them. Easy difficulty and onwards Event exclusive enemies Blood moon Corrupt Takeover Medieval Invasion Normal difficulty and onwards Event exclusive enemies Ice Army 8-Bit Busters Biomes Through the game, there are different biomes you will find which all host different blocks to find and enemies to defeat. Here's how you find them and what they are. Grass fields - Seen basically everywhere near the centre of the world. Easy not to see it as you spawn in one all the time. Underground - Digging far down enough into your world will sometimes lead you to a cave, full of loot and danger. Deserts - Randomly found to the left or the right. Think of them as your grass fields which you don't see when you spawn. Ice plains - Randomly found to the left or the right. Like the desert, except there are ICE PHYSICS EVERYWHERE YOU GO. Virus-infected areas - Easy. When you see blocks with a purple tint, they're virus infected, and that's the sign of impending doom for early steps. Don't forget your weapons. The Dungeon - A randomly generated structure which there is only one of. Can be entered after you Balloxer. If you disobey defeating Balloxer, you will instantly be killed if you enter the dungeon. Isn't the world great? BitLands - After the death of King Arachnido, there is a chance for a 8-Bit Busters event to begin. Enemies killed there will drop Pixel Essence, which you can combine with a teleporter from the mechanic, and you can make yourself a Dimensional Warper which you can use to go from normal world to the BitLands at any time. NPCs For the characters you are not playing as, they serve as NPCs, all of which do different things. How to get them To get each NPC, you must fit the following conditions - Have a house built in a minimum of a 6X6 area made out of any blocks. And then, fit other conditions for specific NPCs before they move in. NPC list Expert Mode changes Expert Mode is a whole other level of doom and despair. Simply entering Expert Mode is asking for torture, as quite a lot of changes are made right under the blocks. These include - *Normal enemies can now pick up the items you drop onto the ground and use them for themselves *Normal enemies have increased average health to up to triple the original, same goes for damage *Rare items drop more often from enemies *Bosses get a 50% boost to their max health *Bosses get their attack damages increased depending on which boss they are (I know, real specific. AKA, each boss is deadlier, and all attacks that belong to one boss get increased by 9, and another boss' attacks go up by 14) *Bosses now drop boxes of loot when killed, containing Expert Mode exclusive items and more loot than normal *Some enemies and bosses get new attacks or even powered up attacks Enemy changes Boss changes Ooze Overlord * Both attacks increased in damage by 11 * Heals more health * Leaps in a bigger arc * He has a new attack Pupil of Blood * His second phase exclusive attack is now able to be used in his first phase *His loop-the-loop attack is ditched for a new, insane attack when he only has one third of his total health left *His green laser attack now shoots 3 lasers at the same time and gets used in phase one instead of the poison blast. *His attacks all get increased by 12 damage *He has a new attack Hand of Blood *Is bigger, making his attacks harder to dodge, but easier to hit him. *When on half health, he spawns a duplicate of himself to fight you. *He has 2 new attacks. *Old attacks increased by 13 damage. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Work in progress